


Wedding Night

by nsfwmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Trans Character, another bdsm lite fic lmao, both of them actually, both of them are trans, vague pet play, vibrator use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwmagitek/pseuds/nsfwmagitek
Summary: It's customary for newly married couples to spend their wedding night alone, isn't it?Following their own wedding, after being nudged into spending their first night as husbands alone in a motel room together, both Prompto and Ignis prove to be far more prepared than the other was expecting.





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off something a friend said months ago and i finally got it finished.  
> apologies if the ending feels a little rushed. ending fics isn't my forte orz

Their ceremony had been _perfect._

The procession had gone smoothly, the readings and vows went off without a hitch, the kiss had been tearful but ultimately the highlight of his wedding.

(Prompto had actually spent a good deal of the event sniffling behind his hands and carefully patting at his eyes with tissue paper- ultimately, the attempts to save his eyeliner were in vain once their vows were being read and the tears came out in full force.)

The reception had been lovely; the entire affair had been relatively small, with the reception itself only consisting of their close friends. It wasn't really any different from a usual get-together. Fun music, chatting, dancing and alcohol- Gladio even allowed his little sister to have a glass or two of something light after he'd downed a couple himself- that went much further beyond sundown than they'd originally planned. (Not that it wasn't expected.) Once the party had slowed down and ended, everyone had filtered out on their ways home- or wherever they were staying in the city, in the case of friends from elsewhere.

This also included the grooms themselves- Gladio had insisted that the pair of them do something special, and Noctis had piled on that, preying on Ignis' love of tradition. Prompto was, fundamentally, a person of simple wants, and as such was someone very easily pleased. So after a short discussion, the pair of them had decided to check into a charming little motel with separate units on the other side of the city.

Which was where they were now.

Ignis was in the bathroom, washing his face and brushing his teeth and leaving his new husband to get undressed out in the bedroom, at his request. The advisor's ivory suit-jacket had been neatly folded and sat on the toilet seat, followed by its matching patterned waistcoat and tie. It was maybe 2am now, give or take, and the alcohol was still buzzing pleasantly in his mind.

(Honestly, he would have been perfectly happy just settling down in bed to read while Prompto fell asleep curled up against him, but with the way his partner had been attempting to paw at him during the cab ride here, he knew that wasn't really an option. He certainly wasn't complaining, though.)

Once he was satisfied with his oral hygiene, the man fussed about with moisturiser while he waited for Prom to let him know that he was fine to return to the bedroom; it wasn't long until he heard his name called out, Prompto's voice scratching in the middle of it. Alcohol did that to him, and it was _charming,_ in Ignis' humble opinion. Rubbing his hands over his face again one more time, the man picked up his glasses and set them back on his face before heading to the door and pulling it open.

Suffice to say, he wasn't expecting what he was met with.

The powder-blue suit that Prompto had donned for the ceremony was dumped and crumpled on the floor by their night bag. An annoying habit, but not a surprise. No, what caught Ignis off guard was the sight of his lover sprawled out on the bed, smiling at him without a care in the world, blue eyes twinkling.

In a bright yellow chocobo kigu.

He opened his mouth to say something- anything- but for a good few moments no words would form. They simply weren't there. So instead, he brought his hand to his mouth in thought, never taking his eyes off the love of his life. (Or, one of them, at least.) The smile on the younger man's face broke out into a grin.

"Not often _you're_ struck speechless, Iggy. I'm captivating, I know."

Ignis cleared his throat. "I'm not doing this while you're wearing that," he stated plainly, bringing his hands down to rest on his hips. Prompto snorted, rolling onto his front and looking back at his husband over his shoulder from under the orange beak of the hood.

"That's the point, man. You're supposed to take it off me."

That cheeky grin was still plastered on his face as he rose up onto his knees, shoulders down and ass up in the air. Legs spread and feet crossed, peering around his shoulder with an expectant look on his face- if it wasn't for the yellow polar-fleece, it would've been one _hell_ of a sight. He wiggled his hips a little, causing the stiff fabric tail to sway above him.

"Wark wark..?"

The seductive tone the gunman was going for completely lost any impact it _could_ have had as a giggle cracked through it at the end. Ignis removed his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and shaking his head, before turning on his heel and walking straight back into the bathroom. "I'm leaving," he said over his shoulder, which earned him an actual laugh.

"You don't know what you're missing," his lover called back to him, sitting up as he closed the door.

"Oh I am _very_ well aware, thank you, dear."

Now that he was back in the safety of the bathroom, the man let the facade drop and smiled wide. Definitely not what he'd been expecting, but certainly not a damper to the end of the night. Really, especially with the way Prompto had been downing anything sweet, bubbly and alcoholic he could get his hands on, he really _should_ have anticipated such antics.

The blindside was impressive, actually.

"Iggy, it's okay if you're a little overwhelmed! I have that effect on a lot of people."

"You are an absolute _nuisance._ " Ignis said it as flatly as he could, but the giggle from the other side of the door was proof enough that his tone had betrayed him. A giggle that sounded a lot closer than that bed did.

"Aw, you don't _mean_ that, Iggy... Well, actually, you might. But you probably think it's hot or something." Another laugh from through the door that made Ignis' heart swell. The sheer raw happiness that the younger man could exhibit around him was just as stunning as the man himself. "Anyway... You should come out here and let-" Snickering. "-let me ride your chocobo."

Now sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, having set his glasses on the bathroom vanity, the chef simply put his head in his hands. His palms muffled his chuckling, but he still had to take a deep breath to steady his voice before he responded. "I'm fairly sure this is grounds for annulment."

"You are _so_ rude to me," came the squealed reply. The betrayal in Prompto's voice melted away into more laughter in a moment or two, though. "Okay, okay. Come on. Come back out here. I'm done. Please?"

Breathing a quiet sigh, Ignis returned to his feet and put his glasses back on, finally opening the door. Or, trying to, at least. He managed to push it open just a few inches before it hit something solid, heavy, and now slightly startled. Prompto was _lying in front of it,_ staring up at him and grinning like an idiot.

"Shit, sorry-" The blond rolled away, ending up on his back, arms behind his head. And still in his bloody kigu. "Anyway, now that the fun's over, I'm happy to make it up to you."

Ignis opened the door further, leaning over a little and raising an eyebrow at his husband. "I'm going to assume you're about to offer-"

"To suck you off? Yes. Yes, I am."

"And I suppose you are entirely intending on doing this whilst still wearing your kigurumi, aren't you?"

"If I can get away with it? Yes. Absolutely." Prompto pushed himself up onto his elbows, cocking his head to the side after shaking his hood back. "Unless you've got a _better_ idea?"

Folding his arms, Ignis finally stepped out of the bathroom and looked down at his lover. There was a devious smirk replacing the exasperated smile he'd been wearing. Something in in made Prompto a shade nervous- but more than that, it went straight to his dick.

"I _do,_ in fact, have something in mind."

##

"So do you just, chuck this in your overnight bags just on the off chance it'll come in handy?"

"I pride myself in always being prepared," Ignis said with a smile, tugging the silky rope gently until the knot sat snugly on top of the cuff he'd created. Prompto's arms were bent behind him, wrists crossed above the small of his back with a generous length of the rope wrapped around them and binding them together. Satisfied with the tension after slipping a pair of fingers between the rope and his lover's wrist, Ignis pressed a kiss to Prompto's freckled shoulder. "Does that feel too tight, love?"

"No, that's good."

"Wonderful." He lead the tail end of the rope around his arms and under his chest, sitting just above his elbows as he looped it behind him and reversed the tension. "Remember, if anything starts feeling numb or starts to tingle, you let me know _immediately,_ alright?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry."

Wrapping it back around, he looped the rope around itself and led it up over Prompto's shoulder, bringing it down between his breasts and under the rope there. Back up over his other shoulder, looped around itself again, and then he was threading it between the man's arms and his torso to cinch the rope there and trap his arms in place. Ignis worked incredibly fast and with well-practiced precision; when they'd first done this Prom had been utterly _captivated_ by the way his new husband pulled and tugged and knotted metres and metres of rope.

Now, he just closed his eyes and focused on the feel of the rope cutting into and rubbing against his skin.

The rope was pulled across the top of his chest, back through under his arms, looped at his back and up around his neck. Ignis stayed close the entire time he worked, pressing the occasional kiss wherever he could reach. "I'd have never assumed you enjoyed things like this when we met," he finally murmured, as he finished knotting the ropework at the back. Prompto laughed, opening his eyes and looking back over his shoulder as best he could. "I kinda figured you were too much of a prude to get into this sort of shit but honestly, should'a known better."

"You really should have. Turn around for me, dear."

Prom did as he was asked, suddenly feeling _very_ exposed. Normally when they did this sort of thing the pair of them were on equal grounds (that is to say, in equal states of undress)- but it was a little humiliating standing here in all of his soft, naked glory while his husband stood and looked him over, fully dressed and looking _fine as fuck._ After a few quiet moments of admiring his handiwork- the red silk rope was pulled tight around his chest in a star, cutting into the soft flesh of his arms and his ribs- Ignis nodded to himself, and fished out another rope from his bag- along with a vibrator.

Prompto could feel himself getting hot- and wet.

"Spread my legs for me if you would, my love."

He did as he was told, watching as Ignis rolled a condom down over the vibrator. It was one of those fancy 'rabbit' ones- the front curved around to buzz where it mattered (as far as he was concerned) while the rest worked where you'd expect. The advisor took his time lubing it up, making sure Prompto could see every damn movement of his hands, before coming and kneeling in front of his lover. His hand was still covered in lubricant; Prom's breath hitched as he felt those long, talented fingers begin to work him open.

"As much fun as the set up for this is," he explained quietly, ignoring the blond's little gasps as he sunk two of his fingers in as deep as he could, "this _is_ a punishment. Don't expect to enjoy it."enjoy it, why don't you make it something I won't _actually_ enjoy?"

"Cut the cheek, love." He glowered up over his glasses, but it was empty. Ignis was a very good actor, but this wasn't exactly a planned scene and neither of them were prepared for anything heavy like that. Prompto just blushed and grinned in response, breathing out a little sigh through his teeth as Ignis removed his fingers. "I want you on your best behaviour, Prompto. Today may have been yours, but as of now, the night is _mine._ As are _you._ "

"... Y-yes, sir."

The kneeling man nodded, looking at the vibrator in his hand as he used his slick fingers to gently spread his lover open. Toys always felt bigger than they were when they were first inserted- Prompto couldn't help but rock his hips down against the intrusion awkwardly while doing his best to keep his knees apart. "Steady," Ignis soothed, not letting the pressure up as he eased the entire length of the vibrator into his husband, pressing his lips to the soft pudge of his belly while he did so.

(Pale skin with brown freckles everywhere and red scars where his skin had stretched, Prompto's body was a canvas painted with life experience that Ignis admired. And enjoyed adding to temporarily on the odd occasion with faint red rope-marks.)

The extension of the vibe sat (a little awkwardly) against Prompto's clit; Ignis leaned in and pressed a kiss _there_ too, before glancing up.

"Clench," he ordered, slowly removing his hand from the bottom of the vibrator. Prompto did as he was told with a shudder. He didn't dare bring his knees together without permission though- he simply followed his husband with his eyes as he stood up and grabbed the second length of rope. " _There's_ my good boy. No so cheeky now, are you?"

Halving the rope in his hands, he returned to where he was in front of the shorter man and looked up at him over the rim of his glasses, daring him to talk back. Prompto just shook his head, thighs trembling as Ignis' arms reached around his hips, pulling the rope against the base of his back.

It was tight around his hips, the rub of the soft rope against the sensitive skin under his belly sending electric static up his spine and straight to his crotch. His husband ignored the whine, threading the rope back down between his legs carefully before repositioning himself and tying it back up behind his back again. Ignis was always careful to use his ropes double-column; it was far more secure and kept more stress off any single pressure point. Pulling the knot tight, Ignis earned himself a quiet groan as the crotch-rope pressed the vibrator in just a little bit deeper.

He took a step away, one hand on his chin and the other folded against his chest as he admired his work once again. The ropes from the harness were already beginning to leave impressions in Prompto's arms and chest, and the rope around his hips was biting deep into the soft flesh there and under his stomach.

"Gorgeous," he breathed, before reaching out and smoothing down Prompto's bleach-burned hair. It was soft under his palm. "Alright, darling. We're almost done. You've been _so_ good for me, so patient while I get everything ready."

Prom closed his eyes, leaning into the touch a little and giving a small noise from the back of his throat. They obviously weren't planning on any heavy play, but he could already feel the subspace beginning to creap in at the edges of his mind.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to be going any easier on you, though." He nodded his head, opening his eyes again and looking up- he was met with a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Just let me grab something from the bathroom, and we'll be finished."

It was almost startling how _alone_ Prompto suddenly felt as Ignis walked away from him, disappearing into the bathroom for only a minute or so. He was almost _too_ aware of the ropes binding him, sweat chilling on his naked skin, the harness pulling tight every time he tried to take a deep breath-

"This is a punishment, but we're still going forward on _your_ terms." Ignis' voice cut through his racing thoughts and he blinked, finding the man standing next to him and laying a towel out on the bed. He reached back out, putting a hand gently on a freckled shoulder and offering a smile. "Did you want to go with the same rules as last time-? Traffic light colours?"

Prompto nodded quickly, focusing hard on his partner's face as he nodded. Ignis nodded back, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the shorter man's forehead, before patting the towel on the bed.

"Alright, love. Hop up here- I'll help, don't worry." There was no way Prom was getting himself up onto the bed with his arms bound and the toy filling him up the way it was (why were motel beds always so fucking _tall?_ ); slender arms guided him up onto the mattress, settling him down on his knees on the towel. "I thought I'd put this down so we don't make a mess," he explained quietly. The edge on his voice was getting sharp and it sent a shiver down his husband's spine. "Because you can be _quite_ a messy little _pet,_ can't you, dear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You look so pretty over there, all wrapped up like... a present," Ignis said, dipping back into his overnight bag to retrieve the remote to the vibrator, "a wedding gift to myself, if you will."

He laughed and Prompto whined through his nose, before yelping as the toy began buzzing. Normally his _master_ started things like this nice and slow- but this was a _punishment,_ and the vibrator had been straight to one of the higher settings. He arched his back awkwardly and rolled his hips, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek. It didn't do much to ease the intensity, but it did earn him a pleased hum from the man standing and watching him and that was worth it, honestly.

"You're aware of what you're being punished for, aren't you?"

(Truth be told, Prompto wasn't being _punished_ for anything and Ignis had made that very clear; it was an impromptu scene he'd wanted to play around with for a while now, having only needed an opportunity to present itself. And when better, really?)

Prompto nodded, setting his weight down on his ankles carefully. He was doing his best to maintain eye contact with his husband, but between the noisy buzz between his thighs and the intimidating stare he was fixed with, it didn't take long for him to buckle and lower his head.

"Your manners are slipping, darling. I think this reminder was a tad overdue, don't you?" The way Prompto was scrunching his face up was adorable- and _incredibly_ attractive. "You're lucky I've chosen something you'll enjoy."

"I thought it was the- nhh- the _thought_ that counted, Iggy."

The vibrator kicked up to its highest setting immediately and Prompto whined, straining his arms against the ropes and bucking his hips again. He hadn't raised his head, but the words had slipped out before he even thought about it. Slick was already beginning to leak down the curve of his thighs- but these ropes weren't new to mess.

"I'm not interested in your backchat," Ignis said, tucking the remote into the pocket of his slacks as he watched his pet squirm in his binds, "and we don't want that mouth getting you into any more trouble, do we?"

"N-no sir, no, no sir, no sir-!"

Usually Prompto got very little out of internal vibrators, but coupling it with the attention his clit was getting, it was making quick work of him. (And by the _gods_ was he enjoying it now but if the buzz at his dick _and the **look** on Ignis' face_ was anything to go by, that wouldn't last long.) Bringing his knees together and bunching the towel between them in the process, all he could really do was squirm and tremble against the ropes at his arms and moan quietly as he came. His orgasm was short and sharp, and he relaxed a little as he finished- but the taper he'd come to expect from usual vibrator encounters never happened.

"Good boy," came Ignis' smooth voice as he writhed, trying to ease the vibrations assaulting his crotch. Prompto buckled over, chewing at his lip. Shifting his hips only served to spark up that tight feeling in his gut again- so instead he started putting his effort into keeping still. Not an easy task. "I was about to tell you to think about what you've done, but that might be a _mite_ difficult in your current predicament, hm?"

The second orgasm took its sweet time building up, spreading up his spine and down toward his toes before settling just above wherever the vibrator managed to reach inside him. His dick was on _fire_ even as he could feel the knot of arousal tightening; he gave out a choked cry as he finally came again, round cheeks burning red and tears glistening in his eyes. Prompto crumpled down, ending up on his side and mumbling his husband's name. For a moment, Ignis almost broke character to move toward the bed, but Prompto's whimpers petered out into nothing.

"Colour, love?"

The blond gasped out "green," and nodded his head. That was enough- Ignis nodded back and stayed where he was, folding his arms again.

"Alright then, my dear. Have you had enough?" More nodding, a little more frantic this time. Thin lips pulled back into a smirk, and Ignis folded his arms back over his chest. "Then what do you say, hm?"

"I-I'm, ah... _god_ Ignis, please.."

"Be a good boy, dearest. What do you say?"

"I'm- mmmh, gods- I'm sorry-"

"Say it with _feeling,_ dove."

The next response he got was another whine as Prompto squirmed, hooking one ankle behind the other as he squeezed his soft thighs together. He was beginning to _ache_ and the tears gathering in his eyes were now rolling down his cheeks. Even so, he could feel the tight pressure building up somewhere deep between his hips and it didn't take long for it to spill over. Prom let out a sob as he came _again_ , drawing his knees up as he tried to ride his orgasm out quietly, trembling the whole time. His breath was shaky and it hitched as he tried to take a deep breath to calm himself.

Without warning, the heavy vibration between his legs slowed down two or three levels.

"Now," and Ignis' voice was still sharp as he spoke, "what were you trying to tell me, darling?"

Taking a moment to try and compose himself, the gunman let out another little sob before repeating his apology. His voice cracked as he said it, and he lowered his head once he'd spoken, sniffling and squeezing his eyes shut tight. Ignis didn't hesitate turning the vibrator all the way off then, returning to the side of the bed and putting the remote down. He reached to touch his husband, but hesitated and stopped short.

"Good boy," he soothed; now that he was winding the character down, his heart ached with ever sniff he heard. "Apology accepted, my love. Is it alright if I sit down beside you?" A small nod. He must have been expecting it, but the blond started a little when he felt the weight next to him on the bed. "It's alright, dear. I'm right here, you're not alone. May I touch you?" Another little nod.

Ignis slowly lay his hand on his husband's shoulder, hushing him gently and leaning over him just a little bit- the last thing he wanted was for Prompto to feel even more trapped than he already was. The other found it's way to the back of his head, petting his hair gently.

"You're alright, Prompto. Everything's okay. You did _so_ well for me, love." His voice was soft and cautious. "No more, now. We're done. You can relax, my love. There's no need to obey me anymore." He paused as he let it sink in, giving his shoulder a little squeeze. Sometimes it took a while for the blond to actually _understand_ when a scene was over. He was getting better at it, though. "Is it alright if I start undoing your ties? If you need a moment, that's fine. I just need to know." Prompto slowly raised his head, glancing back over his shoulder (and the redness and puffiness of his pretty blue eyes pulled at his heartstrings) and giving a little nod. So Ignis got to work immediately, taking the knot behind Prom's back and pulling it loose. Being careful to move slowly, the man shifted where he was sitting and made quick work of undoing the knot finishing off his harness. "Alright love, I'm going to need you to sit up so I can undo the harness. Can you do that for me? I can help you."

The younger man gave another hesitant nod and soon there were warm hands touching his shoulders and moving under him and helping him get back up onto his knees. Prompto gave an uncomfortable groan as he sat down on his ankles again, wincing at the ache as the toy inside him shifted. Once he was settled, the advisor continued his quick work of unwinding the ropes from around his husband's torso and undoing the rope-cuff around his wrists, not even stopping to admire the bright red marks the rope had left.

Once he had his hands free, Prom brought his hands up to wipe away at his tear-stained face, still sniffling with the dregs of his crying. Reaching out a hand, Ignis cupped his cheek gently and leaned in. "May I give you a kiss?" He smiled when Prompto's eyes lit up, and he got a somewhat eager nod in response. The kiss was small, sweet, little more than a peck- but even so, he could've sworn his husband's breath was a little steadier for it. "There's my good boy. Now, I'm going to need you to shift onto your back so I can finally get rid of that vibrator. Is that alright?"

There was a hesitant pause, and Prompto nodded, before slowly moving himself to lie on his back (with his hips still on the towel), propping himself up with his elbows. The rope had already come loose with all of his movement, so all Ignis needed to do was to move it aside to grab the base of the toy. Easing it out was a bit of an ordeal- Prompto was _sore_ and he whimpered as it moved, hips trembling for a totally different reason this time. Once it was out he pressed his thighs back together, rolling onto his side again with a grunt.

Ignis disposed of the condom and fished both a packet of wet-wipes and his bathrobe out of their overnight bag, before returning to the bed. Looking up at him, Prom sighed and reluctantly rolled onto his back _again_ , spreading his legs wide. "Thank you, dear."

They were both quiet as he cleaned his lover up, Ignis for lack of anything else to say, and Prompto for the regular non-verbality that generally followed any sort of play like this. The first couple of times it'd happened, Ignis had been rather concerned about it- but now, it was just understood as part of his 'coming down'. But soon enough the task was done and Ignis finished untangling him from the rest of the rope, before dropping it off the side of the bed. Instead of asking him to sit up, he simply offered his bathrobe to Prom; he took it and wrapped it around himself, not bothering to put his arms through the sleeves as he rolled back onto his side.

Towel in the bathroom hamper, wet-wipes in the bedside bin, rope and toy back in the overnight bag- Ignis _finally_ returned and sat down next to his husband, offering an arm. Prompto wriggled closer, cuddling up and resting his head in the man's lap.

"Are you alright, love?" Ignis asked, thumb gently stroking his cheek. He gave a little nod, glancing up at the man when the touches stopped. "Are you _sure?_ "

"Promise," came the croaky reply. A wide smile crept onto the advisor's face as he ruffled the man's hair. "... It was fun. I mean, it probably didn't _look_ like it thanks to that, uh... whole _crying_ thing, but it was."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it," Ignis chuckled, shaking his head a little. "Perhaps now you'll think twice about pulling a stunt like the one you did earlier. Your antics will be your downfall one day."

Wrinkling his nose, Prompto rolled himself mostly onto his back so he could look up at his husband more comfortably. "Oh come on, you _love_ my antics. It's the sort of shit you married me for." His voice was still scratchy, but the brightness was returning to it. Ignis could've sworn it lit up the room as it did.

"I'm not quite sure it is."

"Oh. Well, I guess it's because I'm hot, then. That was my second guess."

Ignis gave a decidedly undignified snort of laughter, which set Prompto off into a small fit of giggles. Burying his face into the older man's lap, all he could manage through his short burst of laughter was a muffled declaration of how cute Ignis was; Ignis cleared his throat and _tried_ to look indignant, but it was hard to do that when your husband was a mess of giggles in your lap. Once the laughter died down, he looked back up with his cheeks red and his fringe even more of a mess than it was before, and the advisor felt his heart beat in his throat for a moment.

"Alright, now. If you're _sure_ you're fine-"

"I _am,_ ohmi-"

"-shall we get ready for bed?"

After a moment of thought, Prompto pushed himself up, pulling the robe close around him as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, probably a good idea... What time is it, anyway?"

"I don't know, and I don't _want_ to." Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to his husband's freckled cheek, with a smile. Prom flashed him a grin back, before beginning to cast an eye around the floor of the motel room.

"M'kay, just let me get into my pyjamas-"

"If you even _think_ about putting that kigurumi back on after all of this, you're welcome to sleep in it- in the _bathroom._ "


End file.
